Difference
by phelipa
Summary: Cameron gets a shock...a big one. M just in case


Disclaimer: I do not own House, nor do I own any other characters

Difference: A House MD Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Fantastic

_No, not that. You have got to be kidding me…_Dr.Allison Cameron felt as though she had run headlong into a brick wall. It all came flooding back and suddenly that really didn't seem like such a bad idea.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How dumb are you? _She groaned unconsciously and closed her eyes. The pocket calendar slipped from her grasp and fluttered to the floor. There in small red letters, two weeks ago was written _period._ Well, it was now April 3rd and wouldn't you know it, she still hadn't gotten a period. This had to be a joke, a sick twisted, House-like joke.

She'd taken the calendar out of her purse during one of House's rants about patients and been hit with one hell of a realization.

"Cameron? Cameron!" House snapped, his voice laced with the common mask of anger.

She looked up, afraid to meet his eye. As if his steel blue eyes could look into her hazel ones and see such a deep, dark secret. "Yeah?"

"Diagnosis?"

She shook her head momentarily "No?"

House just stared, this was Cameron; brilliant Cameron who always had a diagnosis. He watched indifferently as she palmed a book from the floor, shoved it into her purse and up and left.

A daze settled heavy over her eyes and she turned, walking slowly down the hall without another word. Dr. House watched her leave and shrugged "Women."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It all made sense, the "flu" she hadn't been able to beat, the hot flashes, sore breasts, headaches…the list went on forever. She'd kept it all to herself though, who could she tell? Her mother? Ha. That would be the day. The rest of her family? Right, she'd sort of been the oddball there, the only one with brains.

She took a moment, sitting quietly in the driver's seat or her small green Toyota. She'd made a mistake, a big mistake. If it was true, this was something she'd have to live with for the rest of her life.

Sighing heavily she keyed the ignition, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. She flicked the radio on and turned onto the road home. Her grip tightened on the wheel as she passed the local grocery store. _One more chance girl, turn left…_ Cameron obeyed and pulled into the parking lot of the drugstore nearest her house.

Wandering the aisles she knew she must have looked completely lost. As if in confirmation, a young girl, maybe 18, came up beside her and asked "Ma'am, can I help you with anything?" Cameron hesitated a moment "I guess so, you wouldn't be able to tell me where…pregnancy tests are kept would you?" The girl nodded and led her to an aisle where rows upon rows were stacked high. Cameron gazed anxiously at them all "Any suggestions?" The girl shrugged then plucked one off the shelf "Someone told me these are good." Cameron nodded, took the test, paid for it and went back to her car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got home she threw the test on the coffee table with her purse. She couldn't take it, not yet. Wringing her hands together, she paced anxiously up and down the kitchen. The blue box seemed to bore a hole through her until finally she gave in, locked herself in the bathroom and took the test.

The next five minutes were pure torture, only once before, in her entire life had she felt the same. Finally, when the clock hit 11:55 she turned the test over and discovered the truth. She, 28 years old…she, unmarried…she, Allison Cameron was undoubtedly pregnant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi, this is Allison Cameron. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Barnes…Ok, sure 10 friday morning is fine thank you. Bye."

Cameron hung up the phone and wearily sank into the folds of the couch. Her spaghetti strap tank top was tight across her stomach, sure it hadn't been loose before but it was tighter now. Even the elastic waistband of her pajama pants felt a little snug. Of course she could have been imagining the whole thing but she doubted it.

Thinking back, she knew…call it women intuition, but she knew who the father was. She had no doubts whatsoever. It wasn't as if she slept around, the exact opposite! She wasn't one to give herself away freely. That's how she knew, knew for certain that he was the father…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the third day in a row, intense nausea woke her, forcing her to the bathroom. As she lay beside the toilet, face resting on the cold tile floor she wondered how she would ever make it through the next 9…no, wait make that 8 months. Pushing herself up she released the contents of her stomach once more and sat up against the wall. Her head ached and she felt like death. Slowly, she inched herself up against the wall, flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. She brushed her teeth, rinsing the bitter taste of bile from her mouth and crawled back into bed.

It was 6 in the morning and she was sure he would be awake. She knew she should call him, tell him her secret but she wasn't ready. Then again maybe she was…blame it on the hormones. Reaching for the phone she dialed his number, she knew it off by heart. She heard it ring once, then sure enough his bitter voice met her ear "House speaking." Abruptly she slammed down the phone…ok maybe she wasn't ready.

**TBC?**

**What do you guys think…continue or not. First House story, I have a few third watch and one CSI. Alright so let me know!**


End file.
